Ce que ressentit Freya
by Abeille
Summary: Elle se meurt, mais elle ne regrette rien ... sauf peut-être ce gentil garçon qui pleure...


**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Note :** Un point de vue unique ...

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Ce que ressentit Freya**

Les gens avaient bien des à priori en ce qui concernait la mort. Freya se souvenait avoir entendu qu'on se sentait envahi par le froid et la peur mais qu'au final l'esprit atteignait la lumière.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que sa mort avait été différente. La jeune fille n'avait pas eu peur, ni été triste de mourir. En réalité, elle avait senti le fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis si longtemps s'envoler et un apaisement l'envahir et la calmer. La seule tristesse ressentie n'avait pas été pour elle mais pour ce gentil garçon qui la serrait contre son coeur en la suppliant de rester.

Merlin avait été la plus belle découverte de sa vie. Quelqu'un qui l'avait aimée malgré sa terrible condition. Elle n'avait pas voulu être un monstre et n'avait pu se délivrer de sa malédiction. Pourtant il lui avait montré que celle-ci ne la personnalisait pas. La jeune druidesse n'était pas que ce monstre ailé qui devait absolument tuer. Elle avait été une jeune fille qui avait eu une famille, un foyer, ainsi qu'une druidesse, enfin une vraie personne avec des rêves et des espoirs.

Tout s'était simplement ralenti et elle avait senti son corps sombrer dans un sommeil heureux. Rassurée par la chaleur des bras de ce jeune sorcier, son dernier souffle s'était figé sur une promesse.

Son âme s'était détachée de son corps et ainsi avait pu observer la tristesse de son nouvel ami, qui avec délicatesse l'avait doucement préparée à rejoindre Avalon.

Pourtant, ce ne fut qu'au moment ou son corps acheva de se consumer qu'elle se sentit aspirée par le lac. Sans savoir comment, elle avait senti son âme se solidifier et reprendre de la matière. Et quand enfin, la jeune fille avait enfin atteint la surface de l'eau qui semblait reposer sur le fond du lac.

Elle avait alors sorti la tête de l'eau et retrouvée sur la plage d'une île d'une beauté féérique. La druidesse avait senti la magie pulser tout autour d'elle et s'était retournée pour voir si il existait d'autres terres. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que de l'eau à l'infini.

Elle s'était alors penchée vers l'eau pour essayer de comprendre et avait vu à travers les flots. Alors qu'elle pensait à sa famille, elle les vit, puis ses pensées vaquant vers Merlin, elle l'aperçut en train de brosser et de cirer des bottes.

Freya se redressa et réfléchit intensément en fermant les yeux … Elle pensa alors à l'homme qui l'avait tuée et la jeune fille le vit apparaître dans l'eau. Il était en train de marcher dans les couloirs d'un château. Elle resta l'observer pendant un instant. Le jeune homme blond avait eu l'air particulièrement surpris lorsqu'elle s'était transformée. Il avait été effrayé par la bête mais avait montré une certaine compassion en voyant la jeune fille se transformer. La plupart des gens avait été effrayé et apeuré comme Halig, mais il y avait eu plus chez lui, elle l'avait senti sous sa forme animale, il avait compati à la douleur dont elle avait fait preuve.

Soudain elle l'avait vu entrer dans une pièce et s'était approché de Merlin, il semblait si triste. Elle avait vu le réconfort que le prince avait tenté d'apporter au jeune sorcier, alors qu'il ne savait rien. Et les taquineries qui avaient fusés. Freyia se sentit soudainement réconfortée de le savoir entouré par un si bon ami.

La druidesse avait fini par visiter à son aise l'île avant d'en comprendre tous les rouages, elle était seule ici, mais pourtant pouvait communiquer avec le monde des morts depuis le lac qui se trouvait en son centre. Sa surprise avait été plus grande encore lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle pouvait entendre Merlin au travers de celui-ci. Chaque fois qu'il venait lui parler au lac, ses paroles rebondissaient jusqu'à elle.

Elle ne pouvait lui répondre mais priait ardemment pour y arriver un jour. La jeune fille buvait ses paroles et lui répondait inlassablement même s'il ne pouvait l'entendre, en espérant qu'il sache qu'elle ne l'oubliait pas. Tellement lourd était son fardeau.

Et puis ce jour terrible était arrivé, l'île avait tremblé, l'eau frémit et elle avait senti la magie de Merlin s'éteindre progressivement au fur et à mesure qu'il sombrait. Freyia avait couru à l'océan et avait plongé, retrouvant le lac où son esprit put attraper Merlin et le remonter à la surface, juste à temps pour que ses amis le retrouvent.

Merlin avait semblé étonné de la voir et lui avait souri mais elle avait refusé d'écouter cette voix en elle qui lui disait de le laisser la rejoindre. Elle avait solidement agrippé son corps et l'avait remonté. Aucun souvenir de cette expérience n'avait marqué le souvenir du jeune homme, mais pour Freya l'important était qu'il vive… et qu'un jour il puisse être heureux.

Fin

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.


End file.
